Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 112
"Head in the Clouds: Part 2", known as "Thunder vs. Eye of the Typhoon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 29, 2006, and in the US on June 23, 2007. Summary The Survival Duel between Chazz and Adrian continues. Though Chazz gained an early lead, Adrian makes a comeback, destroying Chazz's "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" with a combination of Trap Cards and "Cloudian - Nimbusman" As the Duel goes on Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Syrus turn up with plans to take some of the party food back to their own sleepover. They see the helicopters in the sky and are surprised to see Chazz and Adrian Dueling (In the dub both Jesse and Jaden were originally sure the helicopters were just bringing more food in and were slightly less worried at being caught). During the Duel, Chazz talks of having to rise back up from rock bottom and claims Adrian could never understand. Adrian, however, reveals his own past. He had been abandoned by his parents at an early age, and spent his days looking at clouds in the desert and simply waiting for death. He was saved when the president of the Gecko Corporation was passing by in a limo and saw him. He rescued Adrian, and as he and his wife were having trouble conceiving a child of their own, adopted him. In a last-ditch effort, Adrian defeats Chazz using "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" after gambling on a good draw by activating "Wonder Cloud". Adrian tells Chazz that he's nothing special and he shouldn't claim to have risen from rock bottom - there are people all around the world in much worse situations than he's ever been in. As the Duel ends, the Bio-Bands drain the Duel energy of both Duelists, but Adrian's plan to thwart Professor Viper was successful - he had turn down the absorption rate. Nobody dies, but everyone Dueling at the time collapses, including the vast majority of the student body who had taken part in Adrian's tournament. Outside Viper's lab, Axel is investigating what he had previously seen in the files from Viper's office. Viper allows him to enter. Axel questions Viper about his true intentions, but the latter refuses to reveal anything, and activates a trap door, causing Axel to fall into another chamber. The students that collapsed are in the process of being transferred to the infirmary. Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte rush to Chancellor Sheppard's office to attempt to get him to stop the Survival Duels from continuing. Sheppard is gone, and has left a note that he went on a business trip and left Crowler and Bonaparte in charge. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Adrian's turn * Tributes his four "Sheep Cloud Tokens" to Summon "Cloudian - Nimbusman" (1000/1000). Because he Tributed four Water monsters, "Nimbusman's" ATK increases by 2000 (3000/1000) and "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's" ATK decreases by 2000 (1000/2800). * Attacks "VWXYZ" with "Nimbusman", but Chazz activates his face-down "Hyper Coat", increasing "VWXYZ's" ATK by 500 and giving it immunity to "Nimbusman's" effect. Adrian loses 500 Life Points (Adrian 700), but "Nimbusman" cannot be destroyed in battle. * Sets three cards. Chazz's turn * During the Standby Phase Adrian activates "Rain Storm" and chains "Natural Disaster" to it. With "Rain Storm" Adrian decreases the ATK of "Nimbusman" by 3000 to destroy "Hyper Coat", "VWXYZ" and "Different Dimension Hangar". * Through the effect of "Natural Disaster" Chazz's Lifepoints decrease by 400 for each card destroyed this way (Chazz 2000).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Natural Disaster" inflicts 500 damage per destroyed card, not 400. * Activates "Dimensional Catapult" to Special Summon "VWXYZ" (3000/2800) from his Graveyard, negating its effect but giving it the piercing ability. * Attacks, but Adrian activates "Mirage Target", Tributing "Nimbusman" to negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to it's original attack points (Adrian 1700). Adrian's turn * Summons "Cloudian - Ghost Fog" (0/0) in Attack Position. *"Ghost Fog" attacks "VWXYZ", destroying itself, but allowing Adrian take no Battle Damage. * Due to "Cloudian - Ghost Fog's" second effect, "VWXYZ" gains eight Fog Counters, as its Level is 8. * Activates "Diamond-Dust Cyclone", which destroys all monsters with Fog Counters and allows him to draw a card for every four attached, so he destroys "VWXYZ" and draws two cards. * Because of "Natural Disaster", Chazz takes 800 damage (Chazz 1200). * Activates "Quick Summon" to Normal Summon "Cloudian - Poison Cloud" (0/1000) in Defense Position. Chazz's turn * Activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discarding "Ojamagic" and "Polymerization". "Ojamagic", lets him add "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Desperado Manager", which lets him draw two cards and return any three cards to the top of his Deck in any order. * Activates "Enchanting Fitting Room", paying 800 Life Points (Chazz 400) to look at the top four cards of his Deck and Summon all Level 3 or lower monsters, shuffling any other cards back into his Deck. * Summons "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green" (0/1000 each) in Defense Position, shuffling "Call of the Haunted" back into his Deck. * Activates "Ojama Delta Thunder!!", inflicting 500 damage to Adrian for every card in his hand and on his field (Adrian 700). * Due to the secondary effect of "Ojama Delta Thunder!!", Chazz discards "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" from his hand to destroy all cards that Adrian controls. Adrian's turn * Activates "Wonder Cloud", removing all cards in his hand and field from play and then drawing one card for every card on Chazz's field, then removing all cards in his Deck from play. * Draws "Pot of Avarice", "Big Summon Cloud" and "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon". * Activates "Big Summon Cloud". He pays half his Life Points (Adrian 350) and has to discard his entire hand next turn, but now he can Summon "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" (3000/1000). * Attacks, changing the positions of all other monsters (Chazz 0). * Adrian wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episoe. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes *In the dub, Chazz erroneously leaves out the word "Fitting" when he says the name of "Enchanting Fitting Room." * In the dub, when Chazz sends "Ojama Delta Thunder!!," to his Graveyard for its secondary effect, we see him send "Card Gallery:Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to his Graveyard instead. ** Strangely, Chazz could have activated “Delta Hurricane!!” for the same effect. Notes